1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle interior illumination lamp mounted on a ceiling of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Generally, a vehicle has an interior illumination lamp provided at its ceiling. As shown in FIG. 10, one such known interior illumination lamp includes an electrical part 3 mounted on a reverse side (non-vehicle room side) 1a of an interior member 1 (forming the ceiling of the vehicle) in such a manner that the electrical part 3 is partially exposed through an opening 2 in the interior member 1, and a cover member 4 which is fitted to the opening 2 from the inside of a vehicle room 1b (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2001-88630).
In this interior illumination lamp, an electrical part-holding member 6, having a wire holding portion 5, is provided in the vicinity of the opening 2 in the interior member 1, and this electrical part-holding member is either fixed to the interior member 1 by an adhesive, an adhesive double coated tape or the like or is molded integrally with the interior member 1. Wires 7 are held on the wire holding portion 5, and in this condition the electrical part 3 is engaged with the electrical part-holding member 6 at the non-vehicle room side 1a, and also the wires 7 are press-fitted in contacts of wire connection portion 8 of the electrical part 3.
In the above interior illumination lamp, it is necessary to fix the electrical part-holding member 6 and the cover member 4 to the interior member 1 separately from each other, and therefore the efficiency of the assembling operation is not good. In addition, the region where the electrical part-holding member 6 and the electrical part are engaged with each other is disposed at the non-vehicle room side 1a, and besides the electrical part-holding member 6 is either adhesively bonded to or molded integrally with the interior member 1, and therefore the electrical part 3 could not be removed from the inside of the vehicle room 1b, so that the maintenance could not be effected easily.